Dragon
"Dragon" redirects here. For the ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 boss, see "Fire Dragon" or the "The Red Dragon". For the Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 boss, see "Mecha Dragon". For the enemies originated from Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse, see "Water Dragon".'' The Dragon, also called the fire dragon (not to be confused with the Fire Dragon from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5) in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever or the fire dragoon (Happy Tree Friends Origins), was a large dragon revived by Bowser in ''Happy Tree Friends Origins''. Bowser uses him to threaten Happy Tree Kingdom, as well as to capture every resident there. Fortunately, only very few survived this monster's rampage. Only the Dragon's body can be damaged. Thus, the player has to shoot that part, all the while dodging flame shots fired by this boss. After the player defeats him, he will explode. The player can encounter the dragon in the penultimate level in Happy Tree Friends Origins. The Dragon is mentioned in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever, where it is stated that the Thunder Demon is stronger than him. History ''Happy Tree Friends Origins'' At the top of The Volcano, Lemy and Allay end up encountering Bowser and the Dragon. The Dragon is seen guarding the last Key to Bowser's empire. After a brief dialogue, Bowser leaves the Dragon to take care of the two heroes. In the battle, the Dragon floats back and forth. If he floats backwards off-screen, this leaves the ! Switch open to use, which makes the two Line Blocks on the left side of the arena turn solid. Flame shots, normal and blue ones, are primarily fired from his body. If his mouth opens, that means the Dragon will shoot two blue flames at the player's spot. To kill the Dragon, Lemy or Allay has to shoot his body. Their shots will simply pass through his head. Defeating him causes him to explode. After defeating the Dragon, Lemy and Allay claim the guarded Key and use it along with the other Keys they have collected throughout the journey to open the path to Bowser's empire. General information Physical appearance He is a gigantic, orange-scaled dragon. His sharp spine covers from the back of his head to his tail. He does not appear to possess arms, instead the wings are his arms. His knees have three spikes each, and his three-toed feet have long claws. His tail appears to be as long as his body. Overall, his skin has a very rugged look to it. Powers and abilities Being a dragon, he can fly around, which really helps Bowser in terrorizing Happy Tree Kingdom and kidnapping almost every resident there. He can also fire flame shots, both regular red ones and the more dangerous blue ones. Size The Dragon easily towers over Bowser due to the former's gigantic size, let alone the far smaller tree friends. Relationships Allies Upon his revival, the Dragon considers Bowser his ally and follows the Koopa King's orders. Foes As an ally of Bowser, the Dragon is willing to terrorize the Happy Tree Kingdom residents, making the tree friends fear him. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Alternate Adaptation Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Little Samson Characters Category:Villains